SPY Fox 2: Some Assembly Required
SPY Fox 2: Some Assembly Required is a kid's adventure game for the Windows and Macintosh operating systems. It was developed by Humongous Entertainment and first released in 1998 in Australia. It was released in North America in 1999. In 2006, it was redistributed as a digital download on GameTap's website. "Some Assembly Required" is the second game in the SPY Fox series and is a sequel to SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal". The game follows SPY Fox as he attempts to stop Napoleon LeRoach from destroying the World's Fair. Plot The freedom of the world is once again in peril as the Spy Corps must call on their trusty envoy, SPY Fox to neutralize a plot engineered by the Society of Meaningless Evil, Larceny, Lying and Yelling (S.M.E.L.L.Y.) The Giant Evil Dogbot, a villainous weapon, is masquerading as a statue at the World’s Fair. The Dogbot's collar cleverly holds the Chateau LeRoach, a revolving restaurant where SPY Fox will find Napoleon LeRoach, mastermind of a plan for revenge, dining. LeRoach has held a grudge against the population of his world for a long time, ever since he was denied entry to the World's Fair because of his insufficient height. With the entry of each fairgoer, the turnstile winds-up the Giant Evil Dogbot’s gears. SPY Fox needs to track down the activation code and OFF switch. Then, before the millionth customer moves through the turnstile, SPY Fox needs to slip through the Achilles’ heel of the evil Dogbot by sneaking past the breath analyzer to install the OFF switch and set the activation code. Having done so, he must then activate the OFF switch and if possible, get to the bonus ending where he can trick LeRoach into entering prison through its sewer pipes. To get into Chateau LeRoach, SPY Fox must use the correct I.D. to sneak past the friendly, yet not so intelligent guard of the restaurant. Luckily, SPY Corps Mobile Command has Professor Quack's latest invention: a false I.D. maker. SPY Fox can insert a tweaked picture of him into the I.D. maker and print out an I.D. to show to the guard. Finally, SPY Fox can meet up with LeRoach. LeRoach (after explaining his evil plot to SPY Fox in nauseating detail) will trap SPY Fox in the mouth of the Dogbot. Using the right gears, SPY Fox can easily unwind the Dogbot's tooth that is blocking the ladder down. After a quick message from Monkey Penny, SPY Fox must then locate where the OFF switch is, (cleverly hidden somewhere in the World's Fair) find the OFF code and a way to get in. Depending on the game path, SPY Fox will use a variety of gadgets to locate each of these things. Gameplay Basic gameplay involves simply clicking on things to have SPY Fox interact with the world. The player advances by solving puzzles, talking with people and obtaining the required item to move forward. There are also an array of gadgets provided by Professor Quack that can help SPY Fox on his way, some of which include Spy Skates, The Spy Key Replicator and The Alarm Deactivator. Characters Main characters *SPY Fox *Napoleon LeRoach *Giant Evil Dogbot *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Chief *The SMELLY Pigs Secondary characters *Agent Gracefully *The Amazing Caped Cod *Chef Dinah *Cooper, Wax Museum Security Guard *Doll and Lee *Dotti Dash the Microfish *Elmo *Granny Smith, Food-on-a-Stick Vendor *Haggis, Wee World Service Guard *Lenny, Informant Worm *Madame LadyBug *Ralph, the kitchen guard *Victor, Ice-skating Attendant *Virgil, Souvenir Salesman and World's Fair Entrance Hand Stamper *Welder Minor characters *Abominable Snowman SPY Gadgets *Alarm Deactivator *Dehydrated Ski Pill *Fingerprint Replicator Utensil Kit *I.D. Maker *Spy Heat *Spy Key Replicator *Spy Skates *StealthVac *Termite Grenade Items * Photo * I.D. Card * Glasses * OFF Switch * Walter Wireless * Activation Code * Rebus * Postcard * Restruct and Destruct-o-Lux Code * Cape * Rose * Pickle * Onion * Pineapple * Ice-Skate Maneuver Diagram * Leaf * Venus Flytrap * Clear Goggles * Dark Goggles * Chef Outfit * Key * Wrench * Hammer Trivia *Doll and Lee are based on an actual sheep that was cloned in real life named Dolly named after Dolly Parton. *S.M.E.L.L.Y. is a spoof of the villainous organization S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Paths/Storylines This game only has two possible paths (flytrap and regenerator) and thus two possible "game setups." These are the lowest numbers of any Junior Adventure. Gallery SF2iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card SF SAR HE Website.png|HE Website Icon AutorunSpyFox21999.png|Autorun Fox 2 Box.jpg|Original cover art. Fox 2 Box Back.jpg|Back of the box. Fox 2 Case.jpg|Jewel case. Fox 2 Case Back.jpg|Back of the jewel case. Fox 2 Disk.jpg|Disk art. Spy Fox 2 PC-title.png|Title card Category:SPY Fox Series Category:1999 games Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2015 games